The high water-absorbent resin is a functional resin capable of absorbing and retaining water from several dozens to 1000 times the weight thereof, and because of this property, it is widely utilized in hygienic materials such as paper diapers and sanitary napkins and agricultural and horticultural materials.
However, these high water-absorbent resins are usually in the form of powders having no adhesion, and in order to use them in the above-mentioned applications, the mentioned resin is spread over fibrous base materials such as nonwoven fabrics, pulps or papers to obtain a water-absorbent material with a sandwich structure. In this case, in order to fix the high water-absorbent resin to the base material, a method comprising slightly swelling the resin by water spraying and then subjecting the swollen resin to embossing or press drying using a roll is normally carried out.
However, the conventional method for fixing the high water-absorbent resin mentioned above has some drawbacks as mentioned below. Specifically, in the method for fixing a high water-absorbent resin to a fibrous base material by water spraying, etc., the insufficient adhesion to the base material results in gel detachment upon water absorption, so that the amount of the high water-absorbent resin to be added for the prevention of the gel detachment is limited. Also, in the case where the water is used, a drying process becomes necessary for subsequent water removal, and at the same time, the touch of the product is affected.
An object of the present invention is to provide a high water-absorbent resin composition having enhanced adhesion to the base material by giving adhesion to the high water-absorbent resin having non-thermoplasticity, which is not detached from the fibrous base material mentioned above even after the high water-absorbent resin absorbs water in the case where it is used in the thermal adhesion to fibrous base materials, such as nonwoven fabrics, pulps or papers.